The proposed goal of the Medical Scientist Training Program grant is to produce the next generation of physician scientists who have the skills and experience to move medical science in a positive and significant direction. We plan to continue training students in both clinical medicine and basic science with a very strong foundation in both areas. Students will fulfill an entire medical school educational curriculum including caring for and treating patients in the hospital and clinic. In a full PhD program, they will also learn t plan and carry out research that will delve deeply into the scientific basis of disease and find new, innovative therapies. Our graduates will learn from outstanding mentors in medicine and science to play a key role in the translation of scientific findings to clinical research. They wil be uniquely qualified to be the leaders of medical science. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Medical Scientist Training Program at Columbia is designed to train the leaders of medical research in the years to come. A strong medical and scientific foundation and background is essential to prepare for an ever-changing scientific frontier. Our program provides this education.